Ghostbusters 7: Return Of The Grudge
by rylansato
Summary: It has been awhile since the Ghostbusters' fateful trip to Japan. Now the vengeful spirits from the land of the rising sun are after the Ghostbusters. The Ghostbusters have to stop the curse before they themselves become another statistic of the curse.
1. She's Back

Ghostbusters: Return of the Grudge

It was a typical day warm day in May, in Chicago, Illinois and the Chicago Bulls were in the playoffs. They were up 3 games to 2 in the Eastern Conference Finals. All they had to do was win this game and they were going to the Finals. Their opponent in the Finals was the Seattle Supersonics but first they had to get past the Orlando Magic. A man in the section of the bleachers sat next to a few empty seats. He was in his late twenties with a goatee. According to his clothes, he lived a comfortable life. He sat there cheering on the Bulls. Even though he was excited that his team was winning a person could tell that something troubled him. He shot to his feet when he saw Bulls guard Kirk Hinrich steal the ball, run down court and score. The crowd roared with delight. The man clapped along with the other fans. Even in the loud arena the man heard a low tone sound coming from his right. He slowly turned to see a pale, long dark haired woman standing there next to him, staring at him with wide eyes full of rage. The sound she made was her signature death rattle sound. The man fell backwards and attempted to get away from the vengeful ghost. His hand slipped on the edge of a step and fell down the stairs to the end of the walkway. Spectators looked in confusion to the man. The man was in full panic. He quickly looked around for a way out. He backed up to the railing behind him. His only options were either to go forward towards Kayako or to go backwards and fall to his death. Kayako was only a few feet away. The man shut his eyes tightly in hopes the ghost would go away. People cautiously stepped toward him. The man could hear people asking him if he was ok. He opened his eyes to see nothing was in front of him except for concerned people. He slowed his heavy breathing, thinking he was ok and he was just hallucinating. Then without warning a pair of white hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him over the edge. People screamed as the man fell over the edge to his death. Officials called a timeout of the game as people and medics circled around the body.

Meanwhile in New York, the Ghostbusters arrived to the fire house. Dustin was driving. He pulled into the garage faster than he should have but he was in a hurry. He wanted to catch the remainder of the Bulls game. He missed most of it because of a call that sent them to the other side of Manhattan for a simple class 2. He jumped out of the car and ran up stairs. He turned on the TV to ESPN. Instead of the game, Stuart Scott was on the screen.

"Damn it. I missed it." Dustin said.

"Due to the accident at the United Center, game six of the Eastern Conference Finals was cancelled and will be replayed on Wednesday instead of game seven." The sports reporter said.

"What accident?"

The image of Stuart Scott was replaced by the inside of the United Center and of the accident that occurred. Dustin's annoyance was replaced by intrigue. He watched the guy fall but it wasn't the guy he was interested in. It was what had pulled him over the edge. He grabbed the remote and replayed the fall. He slowed it down and replayed it again. He saw a white ghastly figure on the screen. His eyes instantly widened and he gasped. He quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. The screen went blank but he saw another reflection in the TV other than his own. The reflection was of a woman in white with long dark hair. He knew exactly who it was. He quickly turned around to see that nothing was there. He slightly relaxed a bit and let out a sigh of relief. His relieved expression quickly turned serious. He got up and ran downstairs. Kylie and Roland watched Dustin run down the stairs and run down into the basement with perplexed looks on their faces. They got up from their chairs and followed Dustin. Dustin ran up to the containment unit and looked into containment scope.

"Uh, Dustin? What are you doing?" Roland asked.

"Looking for the ghosts we trapped in Japan."

"Why?" Kylie asked.

"Because I have reason to believe that we aren't done with them yet."

"We trapped them and we put them in here when we got back." Roland said.

"Yeah and I just saw Kayako at a Bulls game."

Kylie let out a small laugh but put her hand over her mouth when she saw Dustin shoot her a look. Dustin continued to look into the containment unit.

"Why was Kayako at a Bulls game?" Roland asked.

"She offed somebody there. I'm trying to figure out why and how this person became affected by the curse."

"Is she in there?" Kylie asked.

"No. None of them are."

Dustin stopped his search and he went back up stairs. He sat down and opened his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Roland asked.

"I'm searching for any unusual occurrences in Chicago from the time when Karen Davis died in Japan to the time we went to Japan."

After a few seconds a few links appeared. Dustin clicked on the first one. Dustin's eyes darted around the page.

"It says here that mysterious deaths occurred in a Chicago apartment complex. Some were unexplainable but others looked like suicide and homicide. In one of the rooms newspapers were taped to the windows. After a few months the apartment building was reopened and people began moving in. That doesn't help us much."

"That really doesn't sound all that unusual." Roland said.

"The way that the curse worked was anybody that entered the house was affected." Dustin said as he clicked on more links. "That's how the death toll rose in Japan. I'm trying to find anything in common that would help us figure it out. And it would appear that I may have found something. Two of the victims were parents of a girl who studied abroad in Japan. The girl later came back to the states but when investigators searched the building, a body was never found. The school she went to just happen to be near the Saeki house. I believe we found our connection."

"I'm still not following." Roland said.

"The girl entered the house in Japan but when she came back stateside the curse followed and took over the building." Kylie said.

"Yeah. What she said." Dustin said.

"But that doesn't really explain why the ghosts are in Chicago when we trapped them in Japan."

"I'm guessing we didn't trap them entirely. Because that they were also in Chicago at the time of our battle with them in Japan, the ones we trapped were something like echoes. That's why they aren't in our containment unit." Dustin said.

"Well, it looks like we're going to Chicago." Roland said.


	2. Messing with the Ghostbusters

A few hours later the three of them had just entered Ohio on their way to Chicago. Roland drove as Dustin sat in the passenger seat and Kylie in the back. Kylie had noticed that Dustin had fallen asleep. Dustin was never good at staying awake in a car for a long period of time. Kylie slightly smiled and returned her gaze out the window. When she looked back a reflection of Kayako stared back at her making the death rattle noise. The startled Kylie leapt back with a scream and reached for a proton pack. Dustin jumped out of his slumbered state at Kylie's voice and looked back at his girlfriend who was unhooking the gun from the pack.

"Kylie, no." Dustin said.

Roland pulled over and looked back. Dustin leapt over the seat and over to the shaking Kylie.

"Kylie, what is it?" He asked.

"It was her. She was in the window." She said.

"It's ok. She's gone now." Dustin said reassuring her.

"She's onto us." Roland said. "We need to hurry."

"Agreed. Hit the lights and siren."

Roland nodded and flipped on Ecto-1's blue light bar and siren. The white hearse sped down the interstate.

Hours later, the Ghostbusters arrived outside of the Chicago apartment. The three of them stepped out of the car already armed. Dustin pulled out his P.K.E. Meter. The tower extended and the two antennas folded out from the side. However, the tips weren't flashing. Dustin raised an eyebrow similar to that of a Vulcan from Star Trek.

_What the hell?_

"I'm not picking up any ectoplasmic activity." He said.

"It could be the same way it was in Japan." Roland said.

"That very well could be. Let's go inside and investigate. But remember to stay on guard."

The other two nodded. With their throwers drawn, they slowly and steadily crept up the outside stairs and up to the door. Dustin took his left hand off of the barrel and reached for the handle. Kylie and Roland aimed their blasters at the door waiting for anything. Dustin turned the knob and opened the door. As they hoped nothing was waiting for them. Kylie let out a sigh of relief.

_Thank god._

She regained her poise when she noticed Dustin was already inside and Roland was starting in. The three of them cautiously walked down the hallway, waiting for anything to jump out at them. Dustin kept his eye on his P.K.E. waiting for it to spring to life but so far it hadn't. They walked 

around the building for hours looking for any sign of trouble, and so far nothing. They returned to the car disappointed but yet, relieved.

"For some reason I really hate this trio of ghosts. They just don't know when to stay down." Roland said.

"I think it was a good thing that we didn't run into them. We've been driving for at least ten hours and as soon as we get into the city we go the apartment to investigate. We're tired and if we were to battle these Onryo, it might be troublesome." Dustin said.

They loaded their packs into the back and then got in themselves. Kylie looked out the window towards the top of the apartment building. She could see the slight image of a person in white in a window, returning the gaze back at Kylie.

The three Ghostbusters walked into their hotel room. Roland walked over and plopped down on the bed exhaustedly. Dustin lied down on the other bed with his hands behind his head. A smile ran across his face.

"Hotel beds are the most comfortable beds in the world."

"I totally agree." Roland said.

"While you two agree on the comfortable beds, I'm going to hop into the shower." Kylie said leaning over Dustin and placing a kiss on his lips.

Kylie walked into the bathroom, undressed herself and got into the shower. She began to wet down her hair. She ran her hands through it, making sure that there were no dry spots anywhere. Then without warning she felt a third hand entwined in her hair and the fingers moved through the hair like snakes in the grass. Kylie screamed as she turned around to see that nothing was there. The hand disappeared. Dustin ran into the room with his proton pack on and blaster in his hand. Kylie leapt from the shower and into his arms.

"What is it? What happened?"

"I felt a hand in my hair. She's here with us."

"It's ok. She's not here now. I'm here." Dustin looked into Kylie's eyes and could see the absolute fear in them. This ghost was the first one to really mess with them with severe killer intent. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Get dressed and come and lay with me. I'll protect you."

Kylie nodded and Dustin smiled before turning to leave. He walked out of the bathroom and into the joined room. But, when he reached the room, he was in a completely different place. He recognized it immediately. It was Saeki house in Japan. He was outside of the kitchen facing the door to the outside. He was obviously in the past because he, Kylie and Roland destroyed the house, thinking that the curse was done for. He noticed a girl trying to be let out and screaming.



"HIROMI, I CAN'T GET OUT!" She screamed.

Her friend was on the other end trying to pull the door open as well. The girl looked back up to the stairs and screamed. There would be no other reason for the girl to scream like that other than Kayako coming down. Dustin gripped the handle on his proton blaster. Then he saw a white hand come into view from the stairwell. A second appeared, and then the rest of the Kayako emerged. The Onryo contortioned her way down the stairs. Her attention was on the girl. Dustin didn't think that he could do anything since this already happened. Then to his surprise, Kayako quickly turned her head and turned her attention to Dustin.

"Shit"

He raised his blaster and fired.

"Whoa, Dustin. What are you doing?" Kylie yelled from behind him.

Dustin turned around and saw Kylie standing there half naked. He turned back around and noticed a burn mark in the wall from his proton pack.

"What the hell is going on?"


	3. Time for the Final Showdown

Kylie walked down the street without her proton pack. She was still wearing her jumpsuit but she seemed confused. She looked around and recognized her surroundings as the area of Japan where they once battled Kayako.

"What the hell is going on here? I was in Chicago but now I'm in Japan."

She turned the corner to see the destroyed house still standing. She then noticed her name being called by a male's voice. It had a bit of a Latino accent to it. It was Eduardo's. She ran to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. She could hear pounding coming from the other side of the door.

"KYLIE, I CAN'T GET OUT. HELP ME!" He called.

"I'm trying Eduardo. The door won't open." She replied.

Finally, the door opened but it opened only slightly due to the chain lock still in place. Kylie frantically pulled on the door hoping that the chain would break but it was to no avail.

"Eduardo, I can't open it." She said.

"KYLIE, HELP ME!"

"I'm trying, Eduardo."

Kylie's eyes moved down just below Eduardo's arm and saw a white hand snake its way across Eduardo's chest and Kayako's face appeared from behind him making the infamous death rattle sound. Eduardo looked down and saw that he was in trouble. Kylie's eyes widened with fear as she backed up. Kayako pulled Eduardo into the darkness.

"KYLIE? KYLIE!" Eduardo yelled as the door shut by itself.

Kylie's eyes shot open as Dustin shook her awake. She sat straight up and looked around. She seemed a bit dazed at first but once she realized where she was, tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Kylie, are you all right?" Dustin asked.

Kylie looked at him with tears streaming down her face. She grabbed Dustin and hugged him tightly.

"I had a dream where I was standing outside of the house and I was trying to help Eduardo get out of it but I couldn't get the door all the way open. Then Kayako appeared and pulled him back into the house and the door shut."

"It's ok, you're safe now. It was only a dream." Dustin said reassuring her.

"I'll go get her something from the vending machine down the hall." Roland said as he was opening the front door.

"Wear your pack." Dustin warned.

"That's a good idea." He said turning back around to grab his pack. Once he put it on, he headed for the door again. Once he looked through the opening he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Kayako making her death rattle sound while crawling past the door. He gasped and she stopped and quickly turned her attention to the Ghostbuster in her sights as if she didn't know he was already there. Reacting fast, he ran up and kicked the door, slamming it in her face just as she was about to enter.

"She's really messing with us now." Roland said backing up with his thrower drawn.

"I don't think we can wait anymore." Dustin said.

Kylie and Roland looked at him practically knowing what he was going to say next. He said it anyway.

"Let's head to the apartment and end it. She'll only do so much before she decides to take us out. Let's gear up and roll out."

Shortly later, the three Ghostbusters arrived at the apartment complex. They looked up at the dark building that they had visited only hours before. Fatigue did not hinder the Ghostbusters this time as it did before because they were running on adrenaline. As soon as Ecto-1 stopped, they were out of the car and strapping their proton packs to their backs. Dustin hooked an extra old fashioned trap to his belt aside from the one on the side of his pack. He looked to Kylie and Roland to check on their status; they were ready.

"Let's move in." He said.

They walked into the main doorway, with throwers in hand and attentive to everything around them. The ghosts they were facing now were not ones to take lightly. These three were violent and malevolent.

They passed through the second set of doors that led into the hallway that housed the apartments. Kylie turned around thinking she heard a slight crackle. Nothing was behind them, satisfied she turned back around. Unknown to her, Kayako's image was in the window of the door, watching them with vengeful eyes invade her newly acclaimed territory.

"Which room did the family live in?" Roland asked.

"Three zero five, I believe." Dustin replied. "It won't matter, though. The whole building is haunted, not just the room."

They stopped at the base of the stairs and peered up them. They looked at each other, nodded and then preceded up the stairs. They reached the third floor without incident. There was police tape all over the place. It no longer divided where one could go or not. It littered the floor in various areas. A clear plastic tarp was piled against the wall. Dustin studied the tarp more closely and figured out that blood was smeared inside of it and not only that so was a person.

"What the…"

The body inside the tarp jerked to life. Or lack there of. The sudden movement startled Dustin as he slightly jumped back. The body continued to crawl its way out of the tarp, revealing itself to be Kayako. She crawled around and then moved to stand up.

"Is that all you do, is just lie around all day in a tarp?" Dustin said with his anger growing as he faced the same ghost that killed a fellow Ghostbuster when they last faced off.

Kayako's movement made it look like she responded with a nod. Dustin took it as a response. He slowly backed up as Kayako was on the offensive and gaining ground on them.

What sounded like a cat's howl came from their left. Kylie and Roland looked over and saw Toshio sitting on the railing. He sat there with his mouth open and the sound of a cat was coming out.

"You know I'm real tired of you." Roland said as he drew the blaster and fired. Toshio didn't have time to move before being enveloped by the stream. "Kylie, the trap."

Kylie grabbed her trap off her back and threw it underneath Toshio. The doors to the trap opened as she pressed the button. The young ghost was now in the trap.

"Two down." Roland said.

"She's gone." Dustin said.

"What?"

"I turned to look at you guys for a second and then I turned back she was gone."

"Damn it."

Kylie slightly backed up looking from side to side. She then heard a slightly crackle. Just like the one she heard before. She then felt fingertips touch the side of her head. As soon as she felt them she slightly ducked and swung her free hand around to strike whatever was behind her. Her fist struck Kayako across the face. It was probably the first physical hit that Kayako had ever suffered as an Onryo. Kylie rolled across the floor to get out of Kayako's range. Naturally, she forgot that anywhere was within Kayako's range. Kayako appeared behind her and was ready to make the kill. Kylie went to back up but she was up against the wall. She had no where to go.


	4. Is It Over?

With Kayako's attention on Kylie, she neglected to pay any to the other two Ghostbusters. An old fashioned trap slammed onto the ground behind Kayako. She turned around and stared at other two with her wide eyes. Dustin held up his hand and waved good bye to Kayako. He and Roland opened fire and caught her in the stream. She tried to fight but the streams were too strong for her. Dustin stepped on the trap pedal and the two doors opened revealing its suctioning force. She contortioned around and made her deathrattle sound up until the very end when the doors closed.

"Try to escape from us now, you contortioned bitch." Dustin said with his thrower still aimed at the trap.

Kylie picked up the trap and ran over to her comrades.

"We did it, guys." She said. "We finally trapped the ghosts and now we can go back home."

Her and Roland started towards the steps but then noticed that Dustin wasn't moving.

"Dustin, are you okay?"

He didn't respond. His P.K.E. meter was making frantic noises. He didn't do anything except turn his head so his neck cracked and allow his proton pack to fall off his back. Then in a swift movement, he backhanded Roland over the railing and grabbed Kylie by her neck. She dropped the trap to grab at his hands.

"Dustin…what…are you…doing?" Kylie stammered.

Dustin didn't say anything. She kicked him in the stomach, causing him to drop her. Unfortunately, she fell on the trap and stumbled over it, causing her to sprain her ankle. She fell to her hands and knees and tried to crawl away. He grabbed her head, holding on to her chin and the back of her head. He was in the position to break her neck. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed and tried to break free of her boyfriend's grasp.

"Dustin, please." She said with her eyes closed tightly.

Then suddenly Dustin let go. However, the way he let go wasn't because he wanted to. It was because he was forced to. Roland and run up and tackled him. The two rolled around and Roland was able to use his feet to push Dustin off of him and into the wall. As soon as Dustin slammed into the wall, Roland ran to Kylie's side.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Now what are we going to do." He asked. "I had forgotten all about the third ghost. It looks like it has possessed Dustin."

Kylie thought carefully and fast as Dustin stumbled to his feet. She remembered about Egon talking about a Ghostbuster being possessed. She just needed to remember how they did it. Then she remembered that it was Peter and they used their throwers to break them apart.

"There's a chance. If we set one thrower to the ghost's exact frequency and the other to Dustin's then we should be able to split them."

"Let's do it." Roland said.

"But if we mess up, then Dustin could die."

Kylie opened up her control board on her pistol thrower as did Roland with his and with a few minor adjustments, they were ready.

Dustin stared at them and then charged in a stumble fashion as if he were drunk. The two Ghostbusters fired and hit Dustin dead on. He stopped in his tracks. He screamed as the proton beams struck him. A second being started to form next to him. The being was of a Japanese man, the husband of Kayako that started whole curse, Takeo Saeki.

Kylie reached over and unhooked the trap from Dustin's fallen proton pack and threw it over to the feet of Takeo and she slammed her foot down on the pedal to activate the trap. The two doors opened allowing its light and suctioning force to come out and grab a hold of Takeo. He struggled but was powerless against the trap's power on him. The ghost was sucked into the rectangular trap and its doors closed after him.

"Did we do it?" Roland asked looking around.

"I think so." Kylie said hobbling over to Dustin, who was on the ground.

Kylie knelt down and pulled Dustin over to her so that his head rested on her knees. He held his hand over his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"What's wrong?" Kylie asked.

"I am so sorry."

"For what?"

"For hurting you."

"No. It's fine. You were possessed so you weren't thinking clearly."

"Still, I feel terrible about."

"Don't worry about it." Kylie said as she leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. "We have the ghosts in the traps and we may have ended the curse for good."

"We'll find out if we ever get a call about them or run across them again." Roland said.

Dustin stood up and helped Kylie to her feet as well. She had to put her weight on Dustin because of her foot but he didn't mind. It was the least he could do since he almost killed her while under Takeo's possession. Dustin helped Kylie to the car while Roland carried the gear.

Once all set and ready, Roland turned on Ecto-1 as Dustin and Kylie sat in the back with her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and held her close, hoping that the didn't have to go through what they just did.

Ecto-1 pulled away and headed back to New York. As the Ghostbusters pulled away, a door to an apartment slightly opened revealing a wide eyed, dark haired figure making a death rattle sound.

The End.


End file.
